Upgrades
Description Upgrades are the most important part of Drag Racing. Your ultimate goal is to find the best combination of power and grip for each level. Your car's level is determined by its price. Each upgrade you install increases the price of your car. After it exceeds the level cap, you advance to the next level. Higher levels mean tougher opposition, therefore you should try to keep the price of your car just under the level cap to be competitive. If you want your car to go faster, you should start by increasing the power output. This can be achieved by upgrading the engine, turbo, intake and exhaust. For an extra boost, equip your car with a nitrous kit. It needs to be activated manually during the race and lasts only a few seconds. Needless to say, timing is critical. To handle all the extra power, your car needs plenty of traction. If you see your wheels spinning, it's time to upgrade your tires. Parts from the weight category make your car lighter, improving acceleration and top speed, but keep in mind that they also reduce grip. Now you know the basics of upgrading a drag car. Don't forget that you can get more tips from the pros in our Facebook community! There are 6 main parts of upgrades: # Engine # Turbo # Intake/Exhaust # Nitro # Weight # Wheels and Tires In my opinion, here are the best upgrades in order: > = Better Turbo > Weight > Wheels and Tires > Nitro > Intake/Exhaust > Engine Here are the reasons why: Turbo: It's a must to install upgrade for every car unless if you don't need turbo for whatever reasons. Most people use Turbo for beating the World Record. Upgrade too much Turbo and it will cause wheel spin. Be careful and decide! Weight: It makes your car lighter. It accelerates faster, but with the cost of some grip. It is recommended if your car is very slow due to heavy weight. It also helps for beating the World Record. Install the Wheels if you think you are worried of having wheel spin. Wheels and Tires: Just install the upgrade just in case of wheel spin. Unless if your car have lots of grip, just don't do it. Nitro: It is a must for some cars, but you don't need the nitro if your car has a very high power. It is a waste of money, think twice before doing this. Intake/Exhaust: Some people install this upgrade just to get to the level cap. It is also a waste of money if you randomly buy upgrades like this one. Engine: The WORST upgrade. It is too expensive and you just get only a bit of power for installing this upgrade. Do not install this upgrade if you are running out of money or just getting started. Parts Description Descriptions of each main part of upgrade, there are five stages of each part: ENGINE TURBO INTAKE/EXHAUST NITRO WEIGHT WHEELS AND TIRES